


Yes, I will obey...

by EdenZiio



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Masochism, Smut, Submission, gta v - Freeform, trevor philips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenZiio/pseuds/EdenZiio
Summary: You're fed up with your old life, now it's time to go on...All feminists: just don't read stuff like that ;)Lots of women are actually into such stuff, if u believe it or not ;p





	1. Chapter 1

You made your way up to Sandy Shores that day, going there for the first time actually.  
The last three months of your life you were kinda ‘on the run’.  
You were raised by an Amish community, suffering from a life you never asked for.  
You never even knew your real parents, only your so called ‘community’.   
You were fed up with that kind of life, deep inside you wanted to party your life, be a wild one, have sex, things a ‘normal’ person would do, so you finally decided to leave them, not even saying a word.

After quite a way of walking that day, you decided to go and enter a local grocery store.  
Few people were inside. You took a look around and noticed a shady man, he was somehow… different. You quickly gazed down to the floor as he noticed your stare.  
You still wore your Amish-clothing, you kinda liked it, even though everybody looks at you, at least it helped you to find some free places to sleep. “God bless you!” And you always got them, getting free food, sleeping places for a night, even a few bucks were in sometimes, not bad at all.

Just a few seconds later you were forced out of your thoughts; the door was smashed open and the next thing you heard was yelling: „Everybody get down on the floor!”  
Before you could even react you felt a sharp pain from behind, a strong arm covered your chest, as you felt cold metal pressed to your head.  
“You fucking fuckers!” that man hissed angrily in a deep intimidating voice.  
You tried to hold your breath as you shivered like a leaf, no avail you gasped heavily and started whining. You felt the arm squeezing you tighter as if to comfort you actually.  
“Let her go, Philips!” One of the black dressed guys yelled. Some kind of cops?   
That would explain why they wanted to spare your life.

The man forced you to walk towards the entrance, your legs were shaking but you had no choice. He pushed you out of the door, still grabbing your arm roughly as you heard a gunshot. You cried out and fell to the floor.   
“Get up there sweetpie!” You couldn’t believe how someone made these words sound so dangerous. Just then you noticed that he just shot one of the cops right into his face.  
Another shot, and another, and another he murdered these people just like it was nothing to him.

You felt a sting in your back area and everything blurred out.

You opened your eyes in a daze, everything was blurry and you couldn’t move. You were tied up, but even if you weren’t it would have probably been impossible to move, you felt dizzy as hell. You could barely keep your eyes open so you just let it go and fainted again.

After what must have been an eternity you finally managed to keep your eyes open, only to notice that this creepy guy from the store stood right next to you.

“Had a good sleep, dollface?”

You were still very weak but managed to squeak out a few words.  
“W..what?.. what have u done to me, where am I… Who are YOU?”

 

He looked down to you, still lying on the floor. He took out a knife and came closer, you  
started crying and tried to move, but in vain.  
“Easy there, sugar, just let me untie you, alright?”  
His voice became rather comforting but hell, that guy just took you as a hostage and dosed you. You heard the cut as the ropes around you fell down.

“Please don’t hurt me!”

He let out a chuckle “Why would someone harm a precious little thing like you, eh?”

All the times you imagined how it would feel to get tied up and abused as part of some sick BDSM role-play.... Isn’t it always like that; people who look cute and innocent, they have the kinkiest minds, just like you.  
Back at your Amish-community you were barely allowed to talk to any guys.  
You had to admit, lots of sexual tension grew up deep inside your twisted mind.  
But no, this is different, this is real, this is no fucking game. 

“Flunitrazepame”

The words brought you back into reality. You looked up to him confused.

“I’m sorry I thought it’s nicer than just knock you out with my bare hand” 

You realized that he wasn’t joking, you got a first good look on him, he wore a white shirt with what seemed to be dried blood, hell what kind of psycho is this?

“You dosed me… I…”  
Just then you noticed that he got wounded too. He wore a lose bandage around his upper arm,   
“You got hurt…”

“nahh, nevermind me” he said in a deep voice.

As you sat down on the floor you just gazed up to him, stunned. “What a mess” you thought to yourself, secretly adoring that strong man.

“I’m really sorry I had to do this to you, see I just had to get out of there, nothing personal, sweetpie”

Just as he finished the door opened and a man in his mid- 40s entered the room.  
“Hell Trevor, you… What the fuck have you done to her, this ain’t a hooker, this is a young girl, look it’s even some kind of nun-ish … thing or so…”

Trevor was his name? Cute actually… 

The man shrugged “Nothing I swear, I never would harm such a precious little thing, now mind your own business Mikey!”

The other man looked towards your direction and sighed.  
“Come on I’ll take you away from this lunatic!” 

 

The most obvious thing would have been to leave his place, but something made you stay.  
“Thanks Mister, I… I’m fine I think…I wanna stay with Mr. Philips.”

Trevor let out a twisted laughter.

Finally you managed to get up, you reached out for him to hold you steady. He seemed to enjoy your touch and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
Something about this sick psychopath made you shiver and it wasn’t only fear.  
The few men you met in your life were like whiny pussies, all about work and pray and raise a family, blah blah blahh… And then this Trevor guy, he seemed so tough. He seemed like a dominant man, still knowing how to treat a woman…  
Lost in your thoughts you didn’t even notice that you were fully hugging him, leaning your head to his chest.

“Ohhh I see…some kind of sick roleplay, nevermind me. I’ll see you later T.”  
The other man smirked and left the Trailer.

You rushed up and noticed what you were doing  
“I… I’m sorry Mr. Philips I’m still dazed, I did not mean to…”  
You kneeled down to the floor, lowering your head.  
After all you were still his hostage, maybe this gesture would please him.

He interrupted you “Ooh sweetcheeks, wanna be a submissive little girl for Trevor?”

You blushed. 

“Listen I don’t wanna harm you, you can go now if you like, but if you’re into some kinky stuff…” He shrugged and smirked.

Something made you really excited about Trevor, maybe it was the effect of the drug, who knows, but right now you felt like obeying to him. You always wanted to try something ‘different’ and Trevor seemed just right for something like that, and after all you always were told to be submissive towards men and do what they say.

“You could have just slapped me, instead of dosing me, hah!”  
You had no idea where this came from but you felt relieved as it was out.

He had that evil smile on his face, he was pretty cute actually.  
“Soo sweetpie what’s your name anyway, where u from?!”

“It’s [yn], I just left my community, I was so fed up with that kind of life, now I have nowhere to go…”

“That’s nice [yn], you can stay with uncle T. as long as you want! Now get up”

You did so and faced him.  
“Mmmmhhh, baby….” He groaned  
“This kind of clothing makes you look so innocent and submissive, I fucking love that!”  
He slowly reached for you and started undressing you.  
First your bonnet, unveiling your long [yc] hair, then your long dress, finally what was under it.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed to rough hands of him on your bare skin.  
No one ever touched you like that, it was a ‘deadly sin’…

“You’re used to obey to a higher ‘Master’ aren’t ya, doll?... NOW GET THE FUCK BACK ON YOUR KNEES!”  
His tone changed from comforting to dominant.

You shivered but immediately obeyed.

“That’s a good girl, if you disobey me, I have to punish you, got that?”

You nodded

Before you could react he slammed his bare hand into your face.  
“That’s’-YES, SIR- for you, GOT THAT?”

Pain rushed down your body but you managed to get out a “Yes, Sir”  
He was coming right to the point, no jokes.  
But that was what you imagined all the time, while the others said their prayers and stuff…only this time it was real!

“You will be very submissive to me from now on, you will do, what I say, when I say, I am your Master from now on, got that?!”

You gazed still to the ground.  
“Yes, Sir”

“Good, now get on my bed, and I will make you feel good, eh sugarpie?”

As you laid on his bed, he undressed himself and placed himself on your legs, you saw his exposed, kinda muscular body and gazed on his erected length. Before you could think any further he interrupted your thoughts.

“You’re gonna take it now, I’ll force my dick deep inside of you and you gonna enjoy it!  
That’s how it works!”  
He smiled and thrusted a finger inside of your sensitive spot, making you moan.

“Yeah you’re wet for Trevor, good girl.”

You were really soaking wet, you knew that feeling when you pleased yourself at night.  
But this time it was different, it was REAL! And you still shivered.

“No need to be afraid of me, when you do as I please, girl! Believe me, noone can protect you like me, you’re safe with me, whoever wants to harm somebody under my protection, will suffer, suffer and then fucking DIE!”

You were kinda scared by his words, but you believed him, you saw him slaughter down these cops earlier, if that wasn’t proof enough…  
Besides, making him angry wouldn’t be the best idea you thought.  
Now you were about to let go all the morals and chastity of the past years by getting fucked by a psychopathic stranger and you really wanted it...


	2. Chapter 2

“P…please…” you cried out.

“Please what?”

“Do it”

“You’re not in the position to tell ME what to do, you need to learn a lot!”  
Another slap hit your face, forcefully he grabbed you by your hair and forced your head down his groin.  
“Open your FUCKING mouth and suck, bitch!”

The mood of this man really turns fast, you never did that, you imagined it a thousand times in fact, but still…  
Before you could try to lick he shoved his dick in your mouth and pressed your head against him. You had to gag and some tears ran down your face.

“Take it, bitch, take it! You will learn to love it, you will love to please your master.”

You tried to keep calm as he thrusted inside your mouth, but you just couldn’t take it any longer. You felt his warm load inside your throat and mouth and immediately released it.  
Your mouth and chest was covered with his cum, you noticed how angry you made him.

“You fucking cunt! You’re supposed to swallow it all!”

You quickly closed your eyes and backed up, expecting pain to hit you.

“I wasn’t thinking about hitting you, sweetie but you make me! Don’t you EVER try to back up when I try to punish you, GOT THAT?!”

“Y.. yes, Sir.” You whined out.

He slid his finger on your cum stained chest and up to your mouth.  
Immediately you licked his finger clean, tasting his salty cum.

“You got to enjoy that. And now beg for your punishment!”

You were slightly confused but tried to obey him by going down on your knees and lowering your head.  
You remember he freaked out when you said ‘please’ before, so you tried to avoid it this time.  
“Can you please punish me, Mr. Philips? I disobeyed your orders and think I deserve it.”

You noticed a smile on his face.  
“Thaaat’s how I like it, honey, mmmhhh. Now bend over the bed and show me your ass!” 

Will he…?! No time to think, you had to do what he said, you bent over with your ass facing him, trying not to whimper this time.  
You let out something that was rather a moan of pleasure than a cry of fear, when Trevor slapped your ass, harder and harder. Another tear rushed down your face as you tried to stay strong.

“Good girl!”

Just when you thought it was over, you felt his finger entering your ass, you couldn’t suppress a squeak, it kinda hurt, but once he placed his finger deeper inside of you, it felt pretty good actually. You let out another moan. 

“I’ll take care about all your holes baby, this will hurt, but you will love it.”

You felt a second finger entering, as the pain increased. Your had to breathe heavily as you felt his other hand caressing your hair. 

“Don’t worry I will fuck the shit out of you, but not now.”

As his words were out you were relieved and sad at the same time.  
You felt his fingers moving out of your ass, it felt really strange, kind of good but it also hurt.  
So this is Trevor’s world? Fits to a psycho like that…  
You went down on your knees, still naked.

Suddenly the trailer door opened and two guys entered.  
One of them immediately covered his eyes, the other stared like a retard  
“Ohh heyy there Trevor, I was….”

“Shut the fuck up WADE!”  
The strange dressed guy with piercings all over his face backed out  
“No no no come here, come here Wade!”

“I..I’m afraid, Trevor”

“I told you THE FUCK TO COME HERE!!”

You tried to cover your naked body as good as you could, still down on your knees.  
“Get your dress back on [yn], these are my friends. Ron and Wade.”

The weird guy did as Trevor demanded and came closer, only to get a good beat down from Trevor. His ‘friends’ wow, if he treats his friends like this, what about his enemies?....

They were talking about some ‘business’ in all seriousness, while Trevor was still naked. This made you grin, but thank god you stood behind of him so he couldn’t notice.”

“Listen, I got some unfinished business to deal with, I’ll be back tonight.”  
He put on some dirty clothes and came back for you to give you a hug, it felt so warm and comforting.

“Ummm… Mr. Philips, Sir?...” you stuttered.

“Yes, sweetcheeks?”

“I umm you want me to clean up a bit?”  
Immediately you regretted asking.

“You say it’s too dirty in here? DO YA?!”  
He shouted out angrily.

“N..noo, of course not, Sir! I…I’ts just what I learned, you know, a submissive woman has to do such things, it’s the stuff women do!”  
You tried to explain nervously. In fact Amish-women do that stuff pretty much all day long, and in fact the trailer WAS really dirty.

“Woman, eh? You’re a little girl, honey…”

You went down on your knees and held your head down, to show him that you’re willing to obey, once more.

“Just do as I please and you’ll be my princess, sweetheart.”  
He placed two fingers under your chin and forced you to look up to him.

You gave him a shy smile and tried to nod.  
“Yes, Sir.”

Wade and Ron were still there, but you didn’t mind that they witnessed it, not at all.  
In fact you even enjoyed it…

As soon as he left the Trailer you started doing the work ‘a woman is supposed to do’.  
There was a lot for you to do, but you learned that ‘hard work keeps your mind clean and humility is a great virtue,…’ stuff like that…  
You made your way through dirty stuff, and dried blood, Trevor’s porn magazines and guns.  
All you could think of, was to satisfy Trevor. You had no idea why, but you really adored that man. You wanted to learn from him, learning how to be a submissive little slave girl to this crazy, sociopathic lunatic. As you were thinking of him, you noticed that you were all wet again. Damn you wanted him to come back soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting religious feelings again... ;)

Quite a few hours passed until u could hear the Bodhi driving into the entryway.  
"Finally " you thought to yourself.  
You adjusted the scarf you put on your head and as the man entered you went once again down on your knees.  
"Good evening Mr. Philips."  
You noticed he was blood stained again, someone tried to mess with him....  
You couldn’t really tell if his own blood was mixed in too.

"Hey there dollface, been a good girl?"

"Yes sir" you smiled.  
You were amazed how good his mood was even though (or maybe because?) all the blood on him.

"Your master needs some good relief, sweetheart."  
A wicked smile was on his face as he grabbed your left forearm.  
He dragged you over to the bed, placed himself on it and unzipped his pants.

Now there was your second chance.  
You kneeled down in front of him and comforted your head next to his sensitive spot. He grabbed your by your hair and you knew exactly what to do this time.  
You let out a moan and immediately tried to swallow his dick as good and as deep as u could. You still had to gag but you managed it way better this time, you wrapped your arms around his back as he forced his hard one deeper inside your throat. It felt good to be that close to him and according to his groans he seemed to enjoy it too. 

"Thaats how I like it, baby."

You were really happy to hear that.  
He forced your head back and left your throat.  
Almost disappointed you gazed up to your master in charge.

"Get your clothes off, now" 

Immediately you did so and your eyes began to sparkle.  
He cupped your bare breasts with both hands. His touch felt soo strong and comforting. 

"Are you wet for me, sugar?"

You smiled "Yes, Sir! Very wet!"

He lowered his hand and started to examine your pussy.  
" mmhh girl, I'm gonna cum inside you now!"  
U knew how babies were made but u didn't care right now,  
all u wanted was his dick inside your body, deep inside.  
"I promise this is gonna hurt, but you will get used to it soon, baby."

His words made u shiver, u were soaking wet for your master.  
"Yes Sir make it hurt, use me as you please. I'm all yours."  
You expected him to hit you for talking but he seemed to be fine with your words.

"Yes girl, this will be good for you, just do as I please!" 

You lowered your head "I will master." 

He got rid of his bloodstained shirt and pants. You could see the huge bulge in his underpants. You were curious how it would feel penetrating your inner core. You let out another moan.

"Excited for your uncle T?" 

Hell yes, you adored that guy so much.  
"Yes, Master I am."

He reached for both your arms and pushed you on the bed. You were only seconds away from the pleasure of feeling him deep inside. You closed your eyes and spread your legs.  
He grabbed them both and forced them wider apart it almost hurt.  
With your eyes still closed you felt his finger entering your pussy. One finger, then another.  
It felt too good. You opened up your eyes again and gazed over to him.  
He gave you a wicked smile and got rid of his underpants.

Then he placed himself on top of you, you could feel his hard one pressed against your entrance. You had to whimper.

“You will enjoy that, honey!”

He pressed his tip right on your clit and rubbed it up and down against it.

“Oh… Mr. Philips!”

You felt his hard one sliding slowly deeper, as his hands caressed your face.

“I want you to beg, darling!” He chuckled.

“P…please Mr. Philips! Fuck me!”

“Louder honey!”

“Please, Fuck ME!”

“I want the neighbourhood to hear you begging!”

“PLEASE, FUCK ME, MASTER!”

The next thing you felt was pain, as he promised. With one merciless thrust he entered your sacred spot, claiming it his now. 

You had to whimper but managed to hold back a cry of pain.

He moved back… and in again, this time the pain was less intense.  
He began to do it faster, you moaned, it actually began to feel good.

“Already enjoying it, uh?”

You managed to smirk for Trevor.

He grabbed your arms and thrusted into you with all his strength.  
You moaned and whimpered.  
You felt his full weight on your groin, his hard one filling you up and stretching you out, it felt like the worst sin you’ve ever committed, but hell, it felt soo good!

“I’m gonna finish this up now, girl. Don’t wanna over-do it today.”

With his last thrust he blew his warm load deep inside your belly, it felt amazing!

“There you go, baby”

He grabbed for a white-ish towel on the desk and covered your pussy as he left you.  
The towel changed its color to a bright red, a familiar red, that you recognized from Trevor’s stained shirts…

He took the towel and got up.

“You keep lying like this, don’t waste my cum!”  
His voice got realy harsh and you wondered if you did something wrong…

“Yes Sir…”

He dressed himself and left the trailer without a word.  
You were terrified but obeyed.  
You could feel his cum still deep inside you, it kinda burned but still a good feeling.  
But what if he impregnates you?!...  
Will he become mad?...  
Better not think about such things now….  
You tried to stay in that position as good as you could.  
…

 

After like two hours he was back.

“[y/n] you’re still lying there like this, you’re such a good girl, you can get up now…”

“Of course, I will always do what you want me to do, Sir!”  
You walked over to your clothes and put them on again.

“Listen, I did not expect that you’re actually a real you know… virgin...”

You remembered how they taught you to spare yourself for that one man…  
Of course you would have to marry him before…

“S… Sir, I’m all yours, I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you pleased!”  
He looked up into your face.

“I see, baby You’re no hooker or cheap bitch, I’m gonna treat you as you deserve it, don’t worry. Ron told me about your people…” 

“He did? Really?”

“Yes, and I understand that you won’t abandon your faith like it was nothing, I promise honey, You made a sacrifice for me and I will make a sacrifice for you, no more fucking random hookers as long as you keep me pleased!  
I mean I definitely won’t be some Amish pacifist guy, I will keep on doing my business as usual, I definitely won’t quit drugs, but I promise to keep my woman safe ”

The way he said that made you fell very special. “keeping me safe” wow the words of a real man…

“Mr. Philips, thank you very much, you mind if I speak a little prayer?”

He gave you a suspicious look  
“Hmm, whatever…”

You reached for your prayer-bonnet on the table and adjusted it to your head.  
Kneeling down you spoke your prayer  
Psalm 23 followed by your blessings:  
“dear lord and saviour, thank you from the bottom of my heart for this, my new life.  
Please bless Mr. Philips, so he can be a responsible master and caretaker of mine. Bless our way and let your grace shine upon us –Amen”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

You couldn’t tell if he was bored or amused.

“I am Sir, I think that god brought you into my life, be sure about that; I will never mess with you. My people… We are different. I am not allowed to mess with my master, all I live for is to please my master, I am just a woman.”

“Good girl, you are, I fucking love you!”


End file.
